Unknown Twin Brother
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Hatsune Mikuo adalah sebuah Vocaloid gagal yang tidak diketahui publik, termasuk Miku, saudaranya sendiri. Sebagai Vocaloid yang tidak bisa menyanyi, apa Mikuo memiliki alasan untuk hidup? Summary ancur, R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Prihatin deh dengan jumlah fanfic hatsune twin yang cuma dikit. Wajar sih, namanya juga Mikuo cuma karakter rekaan, gender bendingnya Miku. Tapi, aku suka sama dia, yang paling kusuka dari semua karakter gender bendernya Vocaloid. Jadi, ditulis deh fanfic ini, semoga menambah inspirasi para Voca-lover

Ceritanya sedih banget nih, sebenarnya ini saduran dari konsep awal cerita buat Kagamine Twins, tapi setelah dirombak ternyata lebih cocok buat Hatsune Twins. Pada dasarnya aku suka yang kembar sih.

Settingnya adalah di masa depan, Miku dan Mikuo adalah Vocaloid.

Warning: Gender bender, OOC, hints for twincest (?).

Disclaimer: Vocaloid jelas bukan punyaku, tapi kalau Mikuo sih gak tahu punya siapa

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Twin Brother<strong>

Pernahkah kau bertanya alasan kenapa kau hidup/ada?

Kebanyakan orang tidak pernah memikirkannya, namun sebagian orang sering memikirkannya. Orang-orang yang merasa hidupnya tidak berarti. Bahkan termasuk sesosok Vocaloid di perusahaan terkemuka Cypton Future Media. Vocaloid gagal yang tak dikenal siapapun.

Semua yang suka Vocaloid pasti mengenal perusahaan Crypton, perusahaan yang sukses mengeluarkan berbagai Vocaloid yang begitu apik dan memukau.

Namun, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Crypton sering bermasalah dalam menciptakan Vocaloid dengan gender pria. Entah apa alasannya, entah karena bank suara yang sulit didata atau memang pasar lebih menyukai Vocaloid perempuan?

Salah satunya adalah Hatsune Mikuo, sebuah Vocaloid gagal buatan Crypton. Hampir tak ada yang tahu tentangnya, bahkan para pekerja Crypton sendiri hanya segelintir orang saja yang tahu tentang Mikuo. Dilihat dari namanya juga, semua orang tahu bahwa Mikuo adalah Vocaloid gender bender dari sang diva Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku.

Ya, itu benar, ia memang sosok "Miku yang lain" tapi ia kini tak lebih dari seorang "Vocaloid gagal" dimata yang mengetahui tentang dirinya.

Bahkan Miku sendiri pun tak pernah tahu tentang Mikuo.

Tapi, kini, Mikuo sebenarnya ada, dia hidup. Meski ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia hidup.

Hari ini pun seperti itu. Vocaloid berambut teal pendek itu terbangun dari tidurnya di kamarnya yang sempit di pojok perusahaan Crypton yang besar. Sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela membuatnya silau dan dengan sedikit lemas ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang kecil. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sedikit dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Di mulai lagi hari yang lain.

Mikuo membuka piyamanya yang agak lusuh dan membuka lemari bajunya. Ia tidak punya banyak baju, bahkan lebih tepatnya ia hampir tidak punya baju. Ia mengambil sesetel seragam dengan kemeja putih garis hitam dan celana hitam. Ia memakainya, tidak memperdulikan bahwa seragam itu agak lusuh. Apa boleh buat, ia hanya punya dua seragam, yang satunya sedang dilaundry sekarang.

Ia berbalik dan menatap cermin, merapikan rambutnya sedikit namun ia segera berdecak dan berpaling.

Ia paling tidak suka bercermin.

Karena wajah bagian kanannya rusak. Kulitnya terkelupan dan terbakar, sedikit memperlihatkan mesin di balik kulit putih itu, serta bagaimana bola matanya tidak memiliki kelopak sehingga seperti bola mata monster yang melotot. Siapapun yang melihatnya selalu melonjak.

Ia mengambil kain perban yang ada lusuh dan melilitkannya secara asal untuk menutupi wajahnya yang rusak, hanya sekitar mata kanannya saja. Ia puas melihat perban sudah terpasang, ia terlihat lebih baik sekarang.

Mikuo pun segera mengambil topi dan siap untuk bekerja sekarang.

Namun, sebelum keluar dari kamarnya ia berbalik untuk melihat sebingkai foto yang ia letakan di atas meja kecil di kamarnya. Foto sang diva Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku, yang sedang tersenyum bak malaikat.

Senyum tipis hadir di bibir Mikuo yang pucat.

"Ohayo," gumamnya dengan nada serak, seakan ia sedang terkena radang tenggorokan akut. Ia kembali meletakkan foto itu di atas meja dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Sebenarnya pekerjaan macam apa yang dilakukan oleh Mikuo? Pasti tak ada yang menyangka. Ia bekerja sebagai cleaning service di Crypton. Dengan perban di wajahnya, ekspresi datar dan topi yang selalu membayangi wajahnya, tak pernah ada yang mengira bahwa ia adalah Vocaloid, yang gagal.

Ia tak bisa menyanyi, bank suaranya rusak total sehingga ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara serak yang tak enak didengar. Bahkan Mikuo sendiri pun tak suka suaranya, karena itu ia jarang bicara.

Ia hanya dikenal sebagai cleaning service pendiam dan penyendiri oleh orang-orang.

Kenapa ia bekerja sebagai cleaning service? Ia sendiri tak begitu mengerti. Tapi, menurut professor wanita yang menghidupkannya untuk pertama kali mengatakan, "seharusnya kamu bersyukur kamu aku hidupkan, mudah saja bagi kami untuk melenyapkan produk gagal sepertimu."

Karena itulah, kini Mikuo bekerja sebagai tukang bersih-bersih, satu-satunya pekerjaan yang bisa ia lakukan.

Jujur saja, ia tidak begitu suka pekerjaannya. Upahnya kecil, resiko pekerjaan lumayan tinggi, perawatan seadanya. Tubuh Mikuo compang-camping karena banyak terluka namun tidak diperbaiki seperti semula.

'Mungkin ia akan terus bekerja sampai ia rusak' begitulah pikir Mikuo.

Tapi, Vocaloid tanpa arti seperti Mikuo pun memiliki semangat hidup, meski hanya sedikit.

"Ah gawat! Aku telat!" pekik Mikuo. Ia segera mempercepat membersihkan gudang yang merupakan bagiannya, lalu kemudian lari keluar, meninggalkan semua peralatan pembersihnya. Itu tak penting sekarang, ia bisa mengambilnya lagi nanti.

Ia berlari sepanjang lorong, berhati-hati agar tidak menarik perhatian orang dan berbalik menuju tangga. Ia menaiki tangga dengan cepat, meski kakinya terasa sakit karena akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak dipakai bekerja, ia tidak peduli.

Senyumnya merekah saat ia sampai di lantai yang ia inginkan, ia memperlambat langkahnya dan bersandar pada dinding. Di seluruh lantai ini sedang menggema sebuah lagu yang indah, nyanyian yang senantiasa membuat Mikuo tersenyum. Nyanyian Hatsune Miku, saudara kembarnya.

Pada pagi hari di jam ini, semua Vocaloid akan berlatih menyanyi untuk mengetes bank suara mereka. Mikuo selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang dan mendengarkan nyanyian Miku.

Tentu ia mendengarkan dari luar ruangan latihan vocal, ia tidak berani masuk. Ia hanya berani bersandar pada dinding lorong yang jaraknya agak jauh namun suara Miku masih terdengar olehnya.

Itu saja sudah cukup.

Mikuo menutup matanya, membayangkan Miku yang sedang menyanyi di benaknya. Suaranya yang indah membuat dadanya hangat. Seakan semua beban dan penderitaannya selama ini hilang terhapus oleh alunan lembut sang Vocaloid itu.

Indahnya…

Ia sampai sekarang tak percaya, bahwa dirinya yang lusuh dan buruk seperti ini adalah saudara kembar Hatsune Miku itu.

Meski warna rambutnya memudar, kulitnya pucat dan tubuhnya compang-camping seperti ini, masih terlihat kalau ia memang saudara kembar Miku.

Seandainya saja….

Seandainya saja Mikuo bisa menemui Miku.

Seandainya saja ia bisa melihat senyum gadis itu secara langsung.

Hanya itu yang inginkan, tidak lebih dari itu.

IoI

Setelah seharian bekerja, setelah diberi perawatan seadanya lalu mandi, Mikuo kembali berpulang ke kamarnya yang kecil dan sempit. Ia tidak bisa meronta untuk mendapatkan kamar yang lebih luas, ia seharusnya sudah senang bisa mendapatkan kamar untuk ditinggali seorang diri daripada beramai-ramai bersama para robot pekerja yang lainnya.

Dengan masih memakai baju cleaning service, ia kembali ke kamarnya. Tak ada yang menyambutnya ia kamarnya yang kecil, namun Mikuo sudah terbiasa, malah ia tidak akan terbiasa bila ada yang menyambutnya.

Ia melepaskan topinya dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Lelah sekali, tubuhnya masih terasa sakit tapi apa boleh buat, Vocaloid memang bukan robot pekerja yang tak punya rasa sakit.

Mikuo beralih memandang bingkai foto dan beberapa poster kecil yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya. Semuanya menampilkan Hatsune Miku yang sedang menyanyi ataupun tersenyum. Rambutnya berwarna teal panjang dan berkilau, dikuncir dua tinggi-tinggi, tampaknya begitu lembut seperti dapat melayang tertiup angin. Senyum yang manis, pipinya yang kemerahan, matanya yang bulat dan bersinar. Miku benar-benar cantik, lebih cantik dari Luca menurut Mikuo. Tidak ada yang lebih cantik dari dia.

Bahkan meski Mikuo tak pernah bertemu Miku secara langsung, ia tahu gadis itu sangat cantik. Ia hanya selalu memandangnya dari jauh, itupun bila ia sedang nekad.

Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Miku mengetahui keberadaannya, atau setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan professor wanita itu. "Kamu adalah aib, bila publik tahu bahwa Miku memiliki saudara Vocaloid gagal seperti kamu, maka reputasinya akan tercoreng," katanya.

Andai professor wanita itu tahu, betapa perkataan itu menyakiti hati Mikuo yang masih baru lahir.

Karena itulah Mikuo benci dirinya sendiri, ia hanyalah… orang yang tak berguna, sampah. Ia takut ia cuma merupakan halangan bagi Miku, karena itu ia tidak pernah punya keberanian seujung kuku pun untuk menemui sang Vocaloid.

Meski setiap harinya Mikuo selalu memimpikan untuk bertemu dengan Miku, mendengar suaranya, melihat senyumnya, menyentuhnya, bercanda dengannya, menyanyi dengannya.

Tapi, semua itu cuma mimpi…

Ia tak ingin Miku mendengar suaranya yang serak, melihat sosoknya yang lusuh dan keadaannya yang mengenaskan.

Biarlah Miku hidup tanpa tahu dirinya, asal Mikuo bisa melihat senyuman Miku dari jauh, mendengar nyanyiannya dari jauh, ia sudah puas. Karena itu, meski hidup ini berat, Mikuo tetap berusaha untuk tetap hidup.

Mikuo menghela napas, sudah cukup ia meratapi nasibnya malam ini. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa keping uang dari saku bajunya dan menaruhnya di dalam celengan dari kaleng bekas. Ia sedang menabung, meski sedikit karena upahnya selalu terpotong oleh biaya perawatan tubuhnya (yang sebenarnya jauh dari cukup) tapi ia sudah cukup puas.

Bulan depan nanti Miku ulang tahun. Mikuo ingin memberikannya kado, meski ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia beli dengan tabungannya yang tak seberapa. Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah bila ia sudah membeli kado tersebut, ia bisa memberikannya pada Miku.

Tapi, ia tetap melakukannya.

Ia mengangkat celengannya dan mengguncangnya, mendengarkan bagaimana gemerincing suara di dalam kaleng bekas tersebut. Ia tersenyum tipis, ia sudah mengumpulkan cukup banyak. Selama ini ia tidak pernah ingin membeli apa-apa, karena ia tidak butuh apa-apa, kecuali beberapa poster Miku yang murah yang ia beli di toko souvenir Crypton di lantai bawah.

Ia menaruh kembali celengannya dan membuka lemari bajunya. Ia mengambil piyamanya lagi dan membuka baju cleaning servicenya yang kotor. Ketika hendak mengenakan piyamanya, Miko melihat baju yang lain yang ada di pojok lemari. Ia mengambilnya hati-hati dan melihatnya.

Ini adalah seragam Vocaloidnya, ketika ia baru pertama kali dihidupkan, ia sudah mengenakan seragam ini.

Ini adalah satu-satunya yang Mikuo punya. Ia tidak pernah mengenakannya lagi, setidaknya di depan umum. Ia hanya mengenakannya ketika ia ingin melihat dirinya sebagai Vocaloid, lelah karena bekerja sebagai cleaning service.

Baju yang selaras dengan Miku.

Mikuo mengecek pintu kamarnya terkunci dan menoleh mengecek kamarnya, seakan ia takut akan ada orang yang melihatnya. Kemudian ia mengenakan seragam Vocaloidnya lengkap dengan headphonenya. Masih pantas, ia selalu menjaga seragam ini baik-baik. Ini adalah harta kecil Mikuo, termasuk foto Miku yang ada di atas mejanya.

Ia melangkah ke depan cermin, untuk melihat pantulan dirinya.

Tidak buruk, meski warna rambutnya agak pudar dan perban menutupi mata kanannya, ia tidak terlihat buruk.

Mikuo tersenyum tipis kemudian memandangi poster Miku.

Bajunya yang merupakan kemeja abu-abu lengan pendek bergaris teal dan celana warna hitam bergaris teal dengan gesper motif segitiga sangat serasi dengan seragam Vocaloid Miku. Rasanya seperti seragam si kembar Kagamine yang selaras.

Mikuo kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, pada saat seperti ini ia selalu ingin pergi ke dunia khayalannya. Dimana ia merupakan Vocaloid, bersanding dengan Miku dan bisa menyanyi.

Di dunia mimpinya, ia dan Miku sekamar, seperti si kembar Kagamine.

Setiap pagi ia akan mengucapkan salam pada Miku.

Ia akan membantu Miku menata rambutnya yang sangat panjang.

Ia akan menemani Miku latihan vocal.

Ia akan menemani Miku menjalankan aktivitasnya sebagai diva.

Ia lalu akan duduk bersama Miku di ruangan tengah khusus Vocaloid dan bercanda gurau dengannya.

Ia akan tersenyum bila melihat Miku tersenyum.

Ia akan menggenggam tangan Miku bila mereka berjalan beriringan.

…..

Ia….

Setitik air mata jatuh.

Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Miku…

Air mata kembali berjatuhan.

Ingin sekali…

IoI

Mikuo tak pernah mengerti kenapa ia terobsesi dengan Miku, apakah karena ia diciptakan sebagai saudara kembar Miku? Ia tidak tahu, tapi segala hal yang menyangkut Miku sangat disukai olehnya. Ia bisa merasakan dadanya menjadi hangat bila mendengar nyanyian Miku, ia bisa tersenyum seharian bila ia secara beruntung bisa melihat Miku dari jauh.

Miku, Miku dan Miku. Cuma Miku yang membuatnya mengerti arti hidup ini.

Karena itu, Mikuo sangat senang ketika ia mendapat kesempatan untuk memberihkan ruangan tengah di lantai khusus tempat tinggal para Vocaloid. Itu pertama kalinya ia memasuki ruangan itu setelah sekian lama ia hidup. Ruangan yang sangat modern, bagus dan rapi, berbeda sekali dengan kamarnya yang sempit.

Mikuo melihat banyak sofa berbagai warna tersusun melingkar di tengah ruangan. Warna merah, biru, teal, kuning, dan pink. Sofa kuning yang cukup besar yang lainnya hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Di meja terdapat banyak majalah, kertas dan komik yang Mikuo kira milik para Vocaloid. Ada juga alat karaoke yang terpasang pada LCD besar di sudut ruangan. AC yang hidup secara otomatis bila ada seseorang yang memasuki ruangan ini membuat Mikuo kagum.

Setelah puas dengan lamunannya, Mikuo segera membersihkan ruangan itu.

Dadanya berdebar saat membayangkan ruangan ini adalah ruangan yang sering dimasuki Miku.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, ia terdengar aneh, seperti seorang maniak. Menjijikkan sekali…

Tapi…

Tetap saja…

Mikuo menghentikan mesin penyedot debu yang ia pegang dan menghampiri sofa berwarna teal.

Biarlah ia menjadi maniak hari ini, kapan lagi ia punya kesempatan ini?

Dengan ragu dan takut, Mikuo duduk di sofa berwarna selaras dengan rambutnya itu.

Empuk…

Mikuo tersenyum membayangkan Miku yang selalu duduk di sini sambil tersenyum dan bercanda dengan para Vocaloid yang lain.

Dengan senyum tipis ia mengusap pinggiran sofa teal itu.

Miku…

"Ah gawat! Aku harus cepat!" Mikuo memekik, ia terlalu banyak melamun hari ini. Ia kembali membersihkan ruangan itu, sebaik yang ia bisa, meski matanya selalu saja berpaling ke arah sofa teal itu.

Begitu semuanya selesai, lantai sudah bersih, meja sudah dilap, semuanya sudah bersih tanpa noda, Mikuo bergegas ke luar ruangan bersama setumpuk peralatan pembersih yang ia dorong di troli. Begitu keluar ruangan, ia tercekat melihat sosok yang selalu ia rindukan tapi juga tak pernah ingin ia temui.

MIKUUUU!

BRUK!

Mikuo jatuh terduduk dengan alat-alat pembersihnya berserakan di lantai. Ia tersentak dan segera bangkit, dari balik troli ia melihat Miku jatuh terduduk sambil meratap kesakitan.

"Miku-nee!" pekik Rin, Vocaloid berambut pirang dengan pita putih besar di atas kepalanya, menghampiri Miku. Ia berlari bersama kembarannya, Len yang sama paniknya.

"Aduh…," keluh Miku pelan.

Mikuo ingin segera terjun ke jurang bila ia bisa. Dengan panik ia mengambil semua peralatan pembersihnya dan meletakkannya kembali ke dalam troli.

"Maaf! Maafkan saya!" kata Mikuo serak, ia segera mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Ia malu membuat Miku mendengarkan suara seraknya. Ia hanya berani memandang lantai dengan poni dan topi menyembunyikan wajahnya. Miku pasti marah padanya, rasanya seperti ingin ditelan bumi saja.

"Aduh bagaimana sih! Kalau bawa troli hati-hati dong," omel Rin, seakan ia yang ditabrak.

Mikuo ingin menangis diomeli seperti itu. Ia bisa dipecat, lebih buruk lagi, ia bisa di non-aktifkan untuk selama-lamanya. Vocaloid gagal seperti dia tidak punya arti…

"Sudahlah Rin-chan, nggak apa-apa kok, cuma ke tabrak dikit," kata Miku.

Mikuo yang hanya berani memandang lantai merasakan jantungnya berdebar mendengar suara Miku begitu dekat dengannya. Begitu dekat…. Terlalu dekat…

"Kau sendiri tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Miku-nee terlalu baik nih, apa polos ya?" gumam Rin.

"Hush, Rin, jangan ngomong gitu ah," tegur Len sambil menyikut Rin.

Mikuo tertegun saat ia melihat senyum Miku sekilas. Wajahnya memerah dan ia tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan segera pergi dari tempat itu, tidak mendengarkan Miku yang memanggilnya.

Mikuo segera memasuki lift khusus karyawan dan menutup pintu lift. Ia lalu bersandar pada lift dan duduk di lantai.

Ia tidak percaya.

Ia baru saja bertemu MIKU!

Miku… ia benar-benar bertemu dengannya, bicara padanya, melihat senyumnya…

Dadanya begitu sakit, namun ia sangat menyukainya. Senyum merekah di bibir Mikuo dan ia memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin sekali memekik seperti fan girl kegirangan. Ia benar-benar… ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa…

Ia sangat bahagia, sangat bahagia.

Terlebih Miku bersikap baik padanya, meskipun sudah ia tabrak dengan troli. Ia masih tersenyum padanya.

Tersenyum pada Vocaloid gagal sepertinya.

Vocaloid bertampang lusuh dengan nasib mengenaskan seperti dia.

Ia tidak percaya, ini bukan mimpi kan?

Mikuo mencubit pipinya sendiri. "Ow," rasanya sakit, berarti bukan mimpi.

Miku benar-benar tersenyum padanya…

Mikuo hanya terus tersenyum dan duduk di dalam lift. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa begitu senang hanya dengan hal kecil seperti itu, ia benar-benar seperti maniak gila, tapi…

Ia sangat senang…

Ia sangat senang sudah bertemu dengan Miku…

Seakan semua mimpinya sudah terwujud dalam beberapa detik…

Meski Miku tak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, pasti di matanya ia hanyalah seorang cleaning service yang lusuh dan suram, tapi Mikuo tak peduli.

Miku bicara dengannya, tersenyum padanya, melihatnya.

Mikuo benar-benar ada, benar-benar ada.

Ia merasa benar-benar ada dan hidup sekarang.

Miku tahu ia ada, meski tak tahu siapa dia, Miku tahu Mikuo ada. Meski nantinya Miku pasti lupa, tapi Mikuo pernah hadir di benaknya, sebagai seseorang yang menabraknya dengan troli.

Ia ada di dalam hati Miku, meski hanya sekejap.

Mikuo sangat senang…

Benar-benar sangat senang…

Miku…

Ia sangat senang sudah bertemu dengan Miku…

Tbc?

* * *

><p>Untung jadinya nggak sesuram yang aku bayangkan, tapi Mikuo bener-bener menyedihkan amat di sini ya? Cerita ini mau dilanjutin gak? Kalau mau, review ya!<p>

Terus vote sekalian, maunya happy ending apa sad ending nih


	2. Chapter 2

Sori ya, update super lama, maklum udah kuliah, kuliah dengan jurusan paling berat. Kedokteran! Ciee…suit suit! Tapi susah, an****! Setiap hari tugas! Buku setebel bantal, buat nimpuk maling pasti langsung gegar otak! Tapi yah, jalani aja, sekarang sih udah mulai terbiasa.

Akhirnya udah nemu ending yg pas untuk cerita ini, sekarang tinggal ditulis aja.

Silahkan dinikmati.

* * *

><p>Besok adalah hari yang dinanti, hari yang besar, hari yang merupakan revolusi bagi para robot dan android. Ya, besok adalah hari ulang tahun diva Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku.<p>

Semuanya menyambut dengan suka cita, Miku pun sibuknya bukan main untuk menghadiri banyak acara serta konser untuk menyambut ulang tahunnya.

Warna teal serasa memenuhi seisi perusahaan Crypton, semua orang sibuk mencari hadiah untuk Miku, semua pegawai sibuk menata dan menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuknya.

Termasuk satu Vocaloid gagal yang kini dengan senyum senang pergi ke luar perusahaan untuk membelikan hadiah untuk Miku.

Uang yang sudah ia kumpulkan, mungkin tidak banyak tapi ia harap ia bisa membeli sesuatu yang layak untuk Miku. Karena bagi Hatsune Mikuo, Miku adalah segalanya.

Sulit dijelaskan kenapa. Karena, sederhananya saja, Miku adalah sumber kebahagiaan Mikuo. Karena itu meski hidup susah dengan tubuh compang-camping seperti itu, ia tidak keberatan selama ia masih bisa melihat Miku meski sedikit.

Namun, untuk Miku, yang merupakan seorang diva, apa yang harus Mikuo beli?

Tentu saja, Miku sangatlah kaya, tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Apa yang Miku tidak punya? Bila ada, sudah pasti Mikuo tak bisa membelinya.

Mikuo juga tidak tahu apa yang Miku inginkan, jadi ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang harus ia beli untuk Vocaloid berambut teal tersebut.

MIkuo berhenti berjalan dan berpikir sejenak, tidak begitu memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang heran melihatnya yang masih memakai seragam cleaning service dan tampak lusuh seperti gelandangan.

Apa yang Miku sukai?

Negi. Daun bawang.

Mikuo menahan senyum, ingin tertawa rasanya kenapa Miku yang cantik itu begitu senang dengan daun bawang. Padahal sudah jelas, Vocaloid tidak bisa makan. Ok, ralat, belum bisa makan. Vocaloid mendapatkan sumber energy ion, energy yang digunakan saat ini menggantikan energy minyak bumi.

Tapi, tampaknya demi membuat Vocaloid serealistis mungkin, professor membuat para Vocaloid maniak suatu makanan. Miku kepada daun bawang, Rin kepada jeruk, Len kepada pisang, Kaito kepada es krim, Meiko kepada bir, dan Luka kepada ikan tuna. Tentu saja sebagai pelampiasan karena mereka tidak bisa memakan makanan kesukaan mereka, mereka kerap mengoleksi merchandise makanan-makanan itu.

Mikuo bisa membayangkan apa isi kamar Miku, meski ia belum pernah memasuki maupun melihatnya, pasti penuh barang-barang bernuansa daun bawang.

Apalagi karena pengaruh Miku, banyak toko yang menjual merchandise daun bawang.

Itukah yang harus dibeli Mikuo? Merchandise daun bawang?

Meski masih bingung, Mikuo kembali melanjutkan acara berburu hadiah untuk Miku. Ia menemukan satu toko yang khusus menjual barang-barang bernuansa daun bawang. Pengaruh Miku ternyata lebih mengerikan dari apa yang ia kira.

Namun, toko itu sangat penuh dengan pengunjung yang tampaknya bertujuan sama dengannya, membelikan hadiah untuk Miku.

Mikuo melirik etalase toko, ia melihat sebuah baju dengan motif daun bawang. Lucu, ia tersenyum melihatnya namun matanya terasa hampir jatuh dari kepalanya saat melihat harganya.

Harga yang 100 kali lipat dari uang yang ia bawa.

Wajah Mikuo yang tersembunyi dibalik poninya yang panjang dan topi segera memucat.

Mungkin ia memang tidak tahu kisaran harga barang hingga ia akhirnya sadar betapa kecil jumlah uang yang ia bawa sekarang.

Tentu saja, Mikuo hanya pernah membeli poster Miku dan fotonya di toko souvenir Crypton yang berharga sangat murah. Itupun karena kebaikhatian sang pemilik toko yang iba melihat Mikuo setiap hari mampir ke toko itu namun tak pernah bisa membeli satu barang pun.

Wajar sih, gajinya memang kecil, karena sebenarnya robot pekerja itu tidak digaji. Mereka diciptakan semata-mata untuk bekerja, bukan menjalani hidup masing-masing.

Karena itu, Mikuo masih beruntung bisa mendapatkan gaji, meski mungkin upahnya begitu kecil.

Berbeda dengan Miku yang pasti mendapatkan royalty, gaji serta berbagai sumber dana lainnya dengan mudah karena posisinya sebagai seorang diva.

Mikuo menghela napas dan segera beranjak menjauhi toko itu. Sekarang ia tidak yakin ia bisa membeli hadiah untuk Miku dengan uang yang ia bawa. Hadiah macam apa yang bisa ia beli dengan jumlah uang sekecil ini?

Saat itu, Mikuo menemukan seorang wanita paruh baya menjual sesuatu di pinggir jalan. Aneh rasanya melihat sesuatu tradisional seperti di jaman semaju ini.

Mikuo menghampirinya dan melihat-lihat barang-barang yang ditata di atas karpet putih yang digelar di pinggir jalan.

Cincin, gelang, kalung, semuanya dengan harga murah dan terlihat murahan. Hanya sedikit yang tertarik, namun Mikuo tidak begitu peduli. Senang melihat harga barangnya masih bisa ia raih.

"Ingin membeli sesuatu nak?" tanya ibu itu.

Mikuo mengangguk, menyadari bahwa penampilan ibu itu tak jauh berbeda darinya. Lusuh dan miskin, namun ia terlihat hangat dan ramah.

Mikuo berjongkok dan melihat barang-barang di depannya. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti tentang perhiasan, namun setahunya wanita suka mengenakan perhiasan kan?

Mikuo mengambil satu cincin berwarna teal yang terbuat dari besi, sedikit mengkilat dan tampak bagus. Meski polos tanpa hiasan apapun.

"Itu pilihan yang bagus. Untuk siapa? Pacarmu ya?" tanya ibu itu. Mikuo segera menggeleng dengan wajah sedikit merah, ibu itu tertawa.

"Aku beli ini," kata Mikuo dengan suara parau. Ia ingin cincin ini, cincin teal untuk Miku. Ia segera meraih sakunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa keping uang logam lalu menyerahkannya pada ibu itu.

"Ingin dibungkus?" tanya ibu itu. Mikuo mengangguk. Ibu itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam plastic lalu diberi pita berwarna pink.

"Semoga seseorang yang kau berikan hadiah ini menyukainya," kata ibu itu. Mikuo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Ia berdiri, lalu membungkuk kepada ibu itu dan segera pergi dengan senyum tipis.

Ia sudah membeli hadiah untuk Miku.

Hadiah yang murah, murahan dan tidak berarti, entah Miku akan menyukainya atau tidak.

IoI

Di hari ulang tahun Miku, digelar sebuah pesta dan konser besar-besaran di dalam dome yang ada di Crypton. Sebuah panggung besar dan seisi ruangan sudah di dekorasi dengan nuansa teal dan putih. Berbagai makanan sudah dihidangkan untuk para tamu. Acara sudah disusun, penuh dengan jadwal dari pagi hingga malam.

Semua orang menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Termasuk Mikuo.

Ia sudah berusaha, tampil sedikit lebih baik. Seragam cleaning servicenya sudah ia laundry dan setrika. Ia sudah mandi sebersih mungkin. Ia juga sudah mengganti perban di wajahnya dengan yang baru.

Karena ada sesi acara dimana Miku akan menerima hadiah dari para undangan secara langsung.

Semua undangan adalah para Vocaloid, para pegawai Cyrpton dan undangan lainnya.

Mikuo berharap ia bisa turut serta.

Sebelum acara dimulai, tamu undangan sudah memenuhi dome. Mikuo tahu, ia bisa kena amuk atasannya bila ia masuk maka ia hanya berani melihat semuanya dari pintu luar dome.

Miku pun muncul dengan indah, dari atas panggung menggunakan ayunan yang dihiasi bunga. Ia mengenakan gaun putih dengan renda berwarna teal yang terbalut anggun di tubuhnya yang indah. Melihatnya dari jendela kecil yang ada di pintu saja sudah membuat Mikuo terpukau.

Miku hari ini sangat cantik.

Melihatnya saja, Mikuo jadi berdebar-debar. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan tak mampu terus melihat sosok Miku yang kelihatan begitu berkilau di matanya.

Lalu Miku memberikan sambutan dan kemudian menyanyi dengan sangat anggun.

Dengan tangan yang bersandar pada pintu dan mata yang terus terpaku pada jendela kecil di pintu, Mikuo terus bertahan di sana.

Ia ingin masuk, tapi tahu itu tidak bisa.

Setidaknya ia akan mencoba masuk saat sesi penerimaan hadiah.

Namun, saat ini, segini saja cukup.

Nyanyian-nyanyian dinyanyikan Miku dengan sangat apik, membuat semuanya terpukau. Pergantian kostum, tarian yang indah, efek panggung yang hebat, semuanya mewarnai konser Miku.

Mikuo melihatnya dengan mata bersinar. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat konser Miku secara langsung.

Hebat, menakjubkan, lebih dari yang ia lihat di TV selama ini.

Miku kelihatan begitu bersinar, tinggi, tak tergapai. Mikuo melirik dirinya, yang tidak bisa menyanyi dan lusuh. Sejenak ia ragu, apakah benar ia ini saudara kembar Miku? Tapi, itu seharusnya benar, meski tak ada yang mengakuinya.

Mikuo kini tak ragu lagi kenapa Miku bisa begitu dicintai semua orang. Pribadinya yang ceria dan kadang sedikit tsundere namun agak polos. Postur tubuhnya yang ramping dan tinggi. Rambutnya yang begitu panjang dan terlihat sangat lembut. Matanya yang berkilau biia diterpa cahaya. Suaranya yang lembut dan indah seperti nyanyian kicau burung di pagi hari.

Apa yang bisa dibenci dari Miku?

Ia adalah Vocaloid yang sempurna, apik dan bersuara merdu.

Wajah Mikuo menjadi suram saat ia bandingkan dirinya dengan Miku. Terlalu jauh, bagaikan langit dan bumi, bagaikan batu permata dengan batu kerikil.

Apa ia bisa memberikan hadiah pada Miku?

Mikuo menjadi ragu, terlebih banyak stasiun TV yang mereka acara perayaan ulang tahun Miku ini secara langsung. Ini acara yang megah, bukan bakti social dimana wajar melihat orang-orang lusuh dan miskin sepertinya untuk hadir.

Mungkin ia bisa memakai baju Vocaloidnya supaya lebih pantas?

Tidak, itu tindakan bodoh. Itu hanya akan memancing perhatian orang.

Sementara Mikuo bimbang, acara penerimaan hadiah pun dimulai.

Semua tamu undangan berbaris rapi, sementara Miku duduk di atas panggung di kursi dan meja yang sudah disediakan.

Rasanya seperti berada di dunia lain, atau mungkin kecebong yang iri pada ikan arwana. Nyali Mikuo semakin ciut melihat hadiah-hadiah yang diberikan pada Miku.

Ada mobil, ada gaun berharga selangit, rumah, dan barang-barang lainnya.

Tidak ada yang memberikannya hadiah yang murah, apalagi yang murahan seperti hadiah Mikuo.

Mungkin daripada suka, Miku akan segera melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

Miku meraih bungkusan hadiah yang ia tarus di saku celananya. Barang yang begitu murah, ia bahkan tak tahu apakah cincin ini akan pas di jari Miku atau tidak karena ia tak tahu ukuran jari Vocaloid itu.

Mikuo menggenggam cincin itu erat dan berbalik.

Rasanya seperti terbangun dari mimpi.

Mimpi yang indah, tapi sekarang terasa menyakitkan.

Tak mungkin ia bisa menyerahkan hadiah seperti ini dari dirinya yang seperti itu.

Begitu lusuh dan menyedihkan, hadiah yang murahan dan tak berharga.

Mikuo berjalan menjauhi dome, menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang dadanya.

Andai ia bisa membelikan hadiah yang lebih layak, sepotong baju misalnya, mungkin ia akan mampu memberikannya. Namun, ia sadar bahwa cincin murahan di tangannya tak mungkin bisa ia serahkan. Hanya akan membuat malu, jadi bahan tertawaan orang.

Mikuo berjalan semakin jauh dengan langkah gontai.

Padahal yang ia harap hanya sebuah senyum dan ucapan "terima kasih" dari Miku, tidak lebih. Tapi, kini ia sadar tak mungkin ia bisa menerima kedua hal itu dengan hadiah seperti ini.

Seperti tikus tanah yang memberikan sebongkah batu pada seekor burung merak.

Mikuo berhenti berjalan dan menatap ke jendela, namun bukan ke pemandangan di luar sana melainkan pantulan dirinya yang agak samar.

Hari ini juga hari ulang tahunnya.

Hari dimana ia bangun dan akhirnya menjalani hidup seperti ini.

Ia tidak pernah membayangkan ulang tahunnya akan dirayakan, jadi ia tidak begitu peduli. Ia terlalu fokus pada ulang tahun Miku dan melupakan ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Tapi tak apa, toh sudah tidak ada artinya lagi.

Ia tidak akan pernah mendengar ucapan "selamat ulang tahun" karena tak ada satu pun orang yang bersyukur atas kelahirannya. Hanya seperti sebongkah batu dipinggiran jalan, tidak berarti, tidak ada yang peduli.

Jika ditanya apa yang Mikuo inginkan untuk hari ulang tahunnya, ia tidak menginginkan sebuah pesta besar ataupun hadiah yang menggunung.

Ia hanya ingin mendapat ucapan selamat dari Miku.

Tapi, itu tidak mungkin.

Jadi, cukup dibayangkan saja.

Lagipula, ia sudah senang melihat Miku begitu bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya. Senyuman itu membayar semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Ia tahu betul, saat ia pertama kali membuka matanya dan seorang professor mengatakan padanya bahwa ia adalah Vocaloid gagal dan akan dialih fungsikan menjadi seorang robot pembantu, Mikuo merasa…sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Ia lalu ditarik ke sebuah kamar kecil dan diberikan dua seragam cleaning service dan dipaksa menanggalkan seragam vocaloid serta headphonenya. Selesai berganti ia diajari bagaimana caranya menjadi cleaning service. Ia menerima caci maki saat ia gagal dan tak sengaja melukai dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin melawan balik dan mengatakan bahwa itu semua tidak adil.

Namun ia sadar saat itu.

Suaranya sangat buruk. Saat itu ia mengerti, ternyata benar, ia memang Vocaloid gagal yang tidak bisa menyanyi.

Dengan berat hati, ia mencoba menerima nasibnya sambil terus mempertanyakan apa gunanya hidup seperti itu. Dibayar begitu murah, mengerjakan tugas yang begitu berat yang tidak diprogramkan pada dirinya sebelumnya. Untuk apa hidup seperti itu?

Sampai akhirnya, ia melihat konser Miku yang ditayangkan live dari TV saat ia sedang bersih-bersih.

Itu adalah titik balik kehidupan Mikuo, yang akhirnya mulai menghargai hidupnya meski sedikit.

Miku saat itu sangat memukau, membuat hati Mikuo yang selama ini dingin dan tak menentu menjadi hangat dan tenteram. Berbagai emosi yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya bangkit. Mikuo tak bisa memalingkan matanya dari sosok Miku di TV dan terus terpaku di tempatnya.

Saat itu, ia jatuh cinta pada Miku.

Ia tidak tahu apakah cinta Vocaloid dan manusia itu sama, tapi Mikuo percaya bahwa cintanya pada Miku sangat tulus. Ia tidak keberatan menjalani tugas berat, hingga banyak mesin di tubuhnya rusak, asal ia bisa melihat sosok Miku dari jauh.

Ia tidak merasa iri pada MIku yang selalu dilindungi oleh orang yang mencintainya, dimanja, disayang, sedangkan dirinya diperlakukan seperti sampah. Ia hanya…sedikit merasa tidak adil, karena ia ingin berada di tempat yang sama dengan Miku, menyanyi bersamanya, tertawa dengannya.

Tapi, itu mustahil.

Mimpi yang begitu indah dan terasa begitu jauh. Jangankan menyanyi, bicara saja suara Mikuo sudah tak enak didengar.

Karena itu Mikuo tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menerima hidupnya saat ini.

Setidaknya masih ada Miku yang bisa ia lihat.

Mikuo memandang cincin teal yang ada di tangannya. Tidak apa-apa, ia akan mencoba lagi lain waktu. Ia akan menabung dan bekerja lebih keras agar gajinya naik, agar ia bisa membelikan hadiah yang lebih pantas untuk Miku.

Mikuo segera berjalan kembali, ia ingin kembali ke kamarnya, meski sebenarnya ia ingin kembali menonton acara ulang tahun Miku. Karena, bila ketahuan maka ia pasti akan dihukum berat, jadi ia tidak mau ambil resiko.

Pasti acara ulang tahun Miku akan ditayangkan ulang di TV, jadi tidak apa-apa.

Namun, lorong dimana Mikuo berjalan tiba-tiba serasa bergetar dan berbunyi bergemuruh. Mikuo kaget dan agak panik, apa ini? Gempa bumi?

"Kyaaaa! Tolong aku!" pekik seseorang yang suaranya sangat Mikuo kenali.

Mikuo melihat Miku sedang berlari dikejar fans yang tampaknya sudah lepas kontrol. Dengan mengangkat gaunnya, Miku berlari dengan wajah mau menangis.

Mikuo terperangah, sebelum bisa memproses semuanya ke dalam otaknya, baru saja merenung dalam kesedihan, tiba-tiba sudah main kejar-kejaran, Miku menariknya.

"Tolong aku! Sembunyikan aku!" pekik Miku sambil menangis putus asa.

Mikuo sangat kaget, sangat kaget sebelum akhirnya ia menarik tangan Miku dan berlari bersamanya.

"MIKU! MIKU! I LOVE YOU~!" teriak para penggemar Miku dari belakanga, membuat Miku dan Mikuo makin ketakutan dan lari tunggang langgang seperti orang kesetanan.

Mereka berbalik di sebuah tikungan dan Mikuo segera membuka ruangan kecil tempat menyimpan alat-alat pembersih.

"Ke sini!" pekiknya, menarik Miku masuk bersamanya dan menutup pintunya.

Ruangan yang sempit, mungkin lebih pantas disebut lemari. Penuh dengan barang-barang dan begitu gelap. Mikuo terhimpit begitu dekat dengn Miku, merasa begitu panik dan malu namun mencoba untuk tetap diam.

"Miku kemana? Cepat cari dia!" ia mendengar teriakan-teriakan semacam itu dari luar ruangan.

Miku menggenggam baju depan Mikuo dengan erat, tampaknya sedikit takut. Memang yang namanya fans bila sudah gila, mereka menjadi sangat mengerikan. Ia ingat dulu rambut Miku pernah dijambak hingga banyak rambutnya yang putus hingga jadi kontroversi.

Mereka berdua tetap diam, berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan kedekatan tubuh mereka. Terutama Mikuo, yang yakin ia akan segera pingsan.

Tubuh Miku begitu hangat, kecil dan wangi harum tubuhnya membuat Mikuo pusing.

Apa ini mimpi? Mikuo mencubit pipinya. Sakit, berarti bukan mimpi.

Begitu mereka tak mendengar suara-suara lagi dari luar ruangan, Mikuo segera membuka pintu dan keluar.

Mikuo masih merasa apa yang baru terjadi adalah mimpi. Ia menoleh pada Miku yang sudah keluar dari ruangan kecil itu dengan tampang was-was. Ia masih mengenakan gaun pesta ulang tahunnya yang cantik dan terbalut rapi di tubuhnya. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan namun tidak mengurangi pesona yang ia pancarkan.

Begitu cantik…

Dada Mikuo berdetak makin kencang, seakan merespon program otak komputernya yang grogi bertemu Miku. Mikuo berpaling, tidak sanggup melihat Miku terus menerus. Gadis itu begitu menawan, begitu cantik. Dibandingkan dirinya…

Wajah Mikuo berubah menjadi suram.

Dirinya yang seperti ini…

"Anu…terima kasih banyak," ucap Miku sedikit malu. Mikuo menoleh dan menjadi kikuk, ia hanya sanggup mengangguk.

Miku tersenyum manis, membuat wajah Mikuo yang tersembunyi dibalik topi dan poninya yang panjang memerah.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?" tanya Miku pada MIkuo.

Nama?

Mikuo memandang Miku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Nama? Miku ingin tahu namanya?

Miku yang tidak menerima respon menjadi gugup, takut bahwa Mikuo akan memberikan respon negative.

Mikuo yang terbelah antara bahagia dan kebingungan segera sadar bahwa ia tidak akan bisa memberitahu namanya pada Miku.

Bila ia lakukan itu, jati dirinya akan ketahuan.

Jadi…

"Rikuo," jawab Mikuo parau.

"Rikuo?" tanya Miku, tak mendengar suara Mikuo yang parau dan pelan. Mikuo hanya mengangguk, Miku tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih ya, Rikuo," kata Miku lagi, sambil tersenyum begitu manis membuat Mikuo tercengang karena terpesona.

Benarkah ia adalah saudara dari Vocaloid secantik ini?

Mikuo tidak yakin lagi.

"Ah, ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu? Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah menolongku," tambah Miku, tampaknya menyukai pembicaraannya dengan Mikuo.

Entah kenapa, Miku menyukai orang atau robot yang ada di depannya itu, ia tidak mengerti kenapa tapi ia merasakan suatu perasaan yang nyaman dan hangat bila bersamanya.

Mikuo menggeleng lalu teringat, ia mengambil hadiah yang sudah ia belikan pada MIku. Dengan wajah merah dan begitu berdebar-debar ia menyodorkan hadiah itu pada Miku.

"Untukmu," kata Mikuo parau.

Miku sedikit terkejut dan tersenyum senang. Miku tidak terlalu mengerti harga barang, karena ia terbiasa dimanja dengan barang-barang mahal sejak dulu namun ia langsung tahu bahwa yang Mikuo berikan padanya adalah barang murahan.

Namun, ia melihat bahwa tangan Mikuo bergetar, seakan ketakutan dan Miku beralih untuk melihat wajah Mikuo yang begitu tegang.

"Terima kasih ya," kata Miku, mengambil cincin itu dari tangan Mikuo dan memperhatikan hadiah yang baru saja ia terima.

Begitu simple dan terlihat gampang rusak, tapi ia suka warnanya. Teal, seperti warna rambut dan matanya.

Mikuo yang mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari MIku merasakan detak jantungnya semakin cepat, senyum terkembang di bibirnya perlahan.

Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia, begitu bahagia hingga ia ingin menari mengelilingi perusahaan Crypton saat ini juga.

Benar-benar hebat, Miku berterima kasih padanya, menerima hadiahnya yang murahan.

Ia begitu senang, belum pernah ia sesenang kecuali saat Miku pertama bicara padanya dulu.

Begitu senang, sangat senang hingga ia merasa bisa meledak.

Miku membuka kantung plastic dan mengenakan cincin yang Mikuo berikan padanya. Cincinya pas di jari manisnya, membuatnya tersenyum senang. Meski murah tapi ia menyukainya.

"Aku suka cincin ini," kata Miku, membuat Mikuo merasa melayang.

Mikuo hanya mampu mengangguk sementara wajahnya begitu merah dan dadanya terasa sakit namun bukan dalam arti yang buruk.

"Ah, aku harus segera kembali. Semua orang pasti mencariku, semoga kekacauannya sudah ditangani," ujar Miku. Miku beranjak pergi, namun menoleh lagi pada Mikuo.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Rikuo. Terima kasih ya," katanya ceria lalu ia berlari kecil pergi meninggalkan Mikuo.

Mikuo hanya termenung di tempat sebelum akhirnya jatuh terduduk, ia meraba dada dan wajahnya lalu merunduk ke lantai.

Senangnya… bahagianya….

Air matanya menetes.

Rasanya mati sekarang pun ia rela, ia merasa begitu puas, bahagia…

Miku…

Miku yang cantik menatapnya, bicara padanya, tersenyum padanya, berterimakasih padanya.

Tubuh Miku yang ramping dan kecil, wangi tubuhnya yang lembut, rambutnya yang terasa halus…

Mikuo memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak mau mencuci baju yang ia kenakan sekarang, ia tidak akan mencuci baju itu lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

"Miku…," gumamnya.

Inikah yang rasanya hidup? Rasanya begitu hebat, begitu…menakjubkan.

Miku… hanya Miku yang selalu bisa membuatnya hidup.

Mikuo menyukai Miku lebih dari apapun, lebih dari siapapun.

Lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Ia merasa begitu senang.

Miku...

* * *

><p>Sedihnya Mikuo, untung chapter ini jadinya bagus<p>

Kemungkinan akan tamat di chapter 4 atau 5 jadi stay tunned ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Udah lama gak diupdate, maaf ya, silahkan dinikmati~

* * *

><p>Kata pepatah, ada kalanya keberuntungan yang datang itu adalah kesengsaraan yang bertopeng. Meski begitu, Mikuo tak pernah menyangka bahwa di hidupnya yang sudah sengsara ini, ia akan bisa lebih sengsara lagi.<p>

Senyumnya yang tipis segera pudar saat ia memasuki kamarnya hari ini.

Kosong…?

Ia kebingungan, melihat dinding tanpa poster juga meja tanpa foto. Ia membuka lemarinya, bajunya pun telah hilang.

Yang tersisa hanyalah kasur dan dinding putih.

Apa ini?

"Akhirnya, kau kembali juga."

Mikuo terkejut, ia megenali suara itu entah darimana. Ia berbalik dan menemukan sesosok wanita cantik yang mengenakan jas lab putih. Kacamata menggantung anggun di hidungnya, rambutnya yang hitam tersanggul rapi. Namun, matanya sedingin es, menusuk tajam.

Mikuo kenal betul dirinya, seorang professor yang menyalakan dirinya.

"Kau dipindah tugaskan, ke bagian produksi di sebelah timur perusahan ini. Semua barangmu sudah dibuang, kau tidak mendapat kamar, kau akan diperlakukan sama seperti robot pekerja lainnya," kata wanita itu dingin.

Mikuo terpaku.

Apa? Dipindah tugaskan?

"Ke… kenapa?" suaranya yang serak akhirnya terucap. Ia menatap wanita itu penuh kebingungan. Sosok wanita yang tak ia ketahui namanya.

"Sudah jelas kan? Kau di sini mengganggu, jangan pikir aku tak tahu apa yang selama ini kau lakukan hanya karena aku tidak pernah menegurmu," jelas wanita itu. Ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, menatap Mikuo yang terbelalak syok.

Ia meraih dagu Mikuo, mengangkat wajah vocaloid muda itu untuk menatapnya. "Aku tidak ingin kau mengganggu Miku lagi, ia sangat berharga di perusahaan ini. Sekali lagi kulihat kau menemui Miku, akan kupastikan hati dan seluruh ingatanmu dihapus dan kau akan kuubah jadi robot pekerja sepenuhnya," ancamnya.

Mikuo membatu, menatap mata wanita itu yang menatap balik padanya.

Hati dan ingatannya akan dihapus?

"Oh ya, jangan besar kepala ya. Apa kau tahu kalau rasa cintamu yang abnormal pada 'saudara'mu itu karena program yang professor berikan padamu? Program itu jugalah yang membuat suaramu rusak. Semua yang kau rasakan selama ini hanyalah palsu," tambahnya, menjejalkan begitu banyak informasi yang mengagetkan ke dalam otak Mikuo.

Program? Palsu?

"Ayo, jalan," professor wanita itu menarik lengan Mikuo dengan kasar, memaksanya berjalan bersama dengannya. Mikuo hanya mengikuti sambil sesekali tersandung kakinya sendiri, otaknya masih sibuk mencerna apa yang baru saja diberitahukan padanya.

Mari susun dari awal, ia mencoba berpikir lagi.

Ia dipindah tugaskan. Kenapa? Karena ia mengganggu, mungkin karena ia bertemu Miku terlalu sering. Miku sangat berharga, eksistensi Mikuo merupakan ancaman baginya. Karena itu ia dipindah tugaskan, ke bagian produksi. Di sebelah timur perusahaan Crypton. Ok.

Itu adalah bagian paling jauh di perusahaan ini. Bagian yang hanya penuh dengan mesin dan robot pekerja tanpa perasaan. Ok

Ia tidak diberi kamar dan akan diperlakukan sama seperti robot pekerja lainnya. Ok.

Ia… tidak bisa bertemu Miku lagi?

Tu… tunggu… tentu saja tidak bisa. Itu adalah bagian terjauh, bagian dimana Miku tak perlu datang ke sana. Tentu saja professor ini memindahkannya ke sana agar tak bisa bertemu dengan Miku lagi.

Lalu… apa yang ia katakan tadi? Mikuo memegangi kepalanya, ia menggerutu mengapa bagian otaknya jarang diservice.

Alasan mengapa ia begitu cinta pada Miku adalah karena program?

Program.. yang ditanamkan professor… ukh… penciptanya?

Program itu jugalah yang membuat suaranya menjadi rusak..?

Karena semua rasa cinta ini adalah program… maka, semuanya adalah palsu?

Mikuo terkejut saat ia menyadari kemana ia dibawa pergi oleh professor wanita ini. Ini bukan arah timur. Ini arah… ke ruang laboratorium… ruang reparasi…

Tunggu… tunggu dulu!

Apa programnya ini akan dihapus? Program yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Miku?

Rasa cintanya pada Miku akan hilang?

Mesin di tubuhnya bergetar, Mikuo berusaha berpikir kembali.

Bukankah… itu adalah hal yang bagus?

Maksudnya… ia kan, hanya pengganggu. Sampah tidak berguna. Bila dirinya tak ada, ia tak akan menyusahkan Miku. Perasaan yang selalu menyiksanya ini juga akan hilang.

Namun, ia tidak bisa membuat hatinya mengerti hal itu.

Hidup tanpa Miku… perasaan ini pun akan dihapus..

Kemana Miku akan pergi?

Apa lagi yang ia miliki?

Dirinya, vocaloid gagal yang tidak bisa menyanyi dengan tubuh compang-camping ini, tidak memiliki apa-apa selain…

Rasa cintanya pada Miku…

Bila hal itu diambil juga… Apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya? Akan menjadi apa dirinya?

"Tidak!"

Profesor wanita itu terkejut saat tangannya ditarik, menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh, melihat vocaloid yang ia tarik.

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan! Jangan hapus program ini! Hanya Miku yang kumiliki! Tidak apa-apa bila kau ingin memindahkanku, tapi jangan hapus program ini!" pinta Mikuo dengan suaranya yang serak.

"Tenang, setelah semuanya selesai kau tak akan merasakan apa-apa lagi," kata professor itu, tidak mendengarkan permintaan Mikuo.

"Tidak, tidak, aku mohon. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan menemui Miku lagi. Aku tidak akan mengganggu dia lagi. Tapi jangan hapus programku, jangan hapus hatiku, jangan hapus ingatan ini. Aku hanya punya Miku. Tanpa Miku aku bukan siapa-siapa, kumohon!" pinta Mikuo lebih keras. Satu matanya berfungsi dengan baik meneteskan air mata bening.

Profesor wanita itu memandangnya dingin, Mikuo hanya memandangnya dengan pandangannya mulai kabur.

Tangannya yang menggenggam lengan wanita itu bergetar hebat, mesin-mesin di tubuhnya mengeluarkan bunyi desing yang tak enak didengar.

"Baiklah. Bila itu yang kau mau, tapi ingat. Pegang kata-katamu."

Mikuo terkejut dan segera menarik napas lega. Ia tidak akan kehilangan Miku dalam hatinya. Itu saja sudah cukup. Ia hanya memiliki itu, hanya itu untuk hidup.

Ia mengangguk dan ia mulai berjalan lagi namun kali ini ke arah sebaliknya.

Ia munutup matanya, membiarkan air matanya menetes dalam diam.

Selamat tinggal Miku.

Aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi.

IoI

"Miku-nee, itu cincin apa?"

Rin menunjuk cincin teal yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kiri Miku. Miku yang tadinya sedang membaca majalah jadi terkejut, wajahnya merona sedikit dan tangan kanannya segera menutupi tangan kirinya.

"Bukan apa-apa kok," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Namun, itu tidak bisa membohongi mata saudaranya.

"Ciee… Miku-nee, kok merah gitu wajahnya? Siapa yang ngasih?" tanya Rin, ia berdiri dari sofanya dan menghampiri Miku. Miku jadi salah tingkah, ia berusaha kembali membaca majalah namun majalah itu direbut oleh Rin.

"Hadiah ulang tahun ya, Miku-nee?" tanya Len, yang bertanya dengan tenang, sebuah laptop kecil terbaring dipangkuannya. Ia menatap Miku, menunggu 'kakak'nya itu menjawabnya.

"I-iya," jawab Miku, jadi terbata-bata.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Rin lagi, berusaha meraih tangan kiri Miku, namun Miku segera menarik tangan kirinya ke dadanya, melindunginya dari gapaian Rin.

"Bukan siapa-siapa kok," kata Miku, ia segera bangkit dan melarikan diri ke luar ruangan. Semua vocaloid hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. Tidak mengerti mengapa vocaloid berambut teal itu begitu malu akan cincin itu.

Sementara itu, Miku berlari di lorong. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajahnya pun memerah. Setiap kali ia memikirkan sosok yang memberikan cincin ini padanya.

Rikuo…

Wajah Miku semain merona.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa. Tapi, sosok Rikuo sangat membekas di hatinya. Meski orang atau robot itu sedikit lusuh dan misterius, tapi ia sangat keren. Juga, ada perasaan hangat dan nyaman ketika ia bersamanya.

Miku memperlambat langkahnya, membiarkan kepalanya memikirkan sosok misterius yang membuat hatinya merasa gundah.

Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu sayang pada cincin yang Rikuo berikan padanya. Padahal ini cuma cincin besi murahan.

Tapi, sosok Rikuo yang bergetar saat memberikannya. Entah kenapa ia tahu, Rikuo sudah melakukan banyak hal agar bisa memberikan cincin ini padanya. Cincin ini jadi terasa sangat berharga.

Tapi, kemana Rikuo pergi?

Miku sudah banyak menanyai robot cleaning service lain, tapi tak ada satu pun yang tahu akan Rikuo. Kenapa ya?

Padahal Miku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, mengucapkan terima kasih dan berbincang-bincang lebih banyak.

Rikuo… kemana kau pergi?

IoI

Berat…

Mikuo berusaha membetulkan kardus yang ia bawa, kardus yang berisi banyak spare parts robot.

Berat…

Ia menyeret kakinya yang rusak, sendi pada lutut kanannya hampir lepas. Ia tidak punya uang untuk mereparasinya, petugas yang memperbaiki robot-robot pun hanya memberikan plester darurat dan mur yang tidak berarti.

Mikuo memandang pemandangan sekitarnya. Penuh dengan robot yang bekerja ke sana dan kemari. Robot tanpa perasaan dan otak. Hanya diprogram untuk bekerja. Kerja mereka cepat dan efisien, berbeda dengannya yang lambat dan penuh kesalahan.

Sudah berapa lama Mikuo berkeja di sini? Ia sendiri tidak tahu, ia tak tahu waktu dengan baik di dalam perusahaan ini. Ia hanya terus bekerja hingga ia kehabisan energi dan kembali bekerja saat energinya sudah dicharge full.

Mikuo meletakkan kardus itu bersama dengan kardus-kardus lainnya lalu ia kembali untuk mengambil kardus lain.

Ia merasa sangat lelah, tapi ia harus terus bekerja.

Bila ia bekerja terlalu payah dan penuh kesalahan ia bisa dibuang.

Atau malah, ia bisa direparasi ulang menjadi robot pekerja tanpa perasaan.

Ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Mikuo menyeret kakinya ke tempat semula, kemudian mengambil kardus lain.

Berat…

Ia ingin kembali. Pekerjaan cleaning service tidak pernah seberat ini. Ia akan rusak lebih cepat di sini.

Dan di sini, benar-benar tidak ada Miku.

Tak bisa melihat Miku, bahkan meski hanya sekedar tayangan di televise atau foto.

Tak bisa mendengar suara Miku, bahkan meski cuma lagunya.

Tak ada, semua yang ada di sini hanya robot dan mesin pekerja.

Ia membutuhkan Miku. Mikuo berusaha mencari di memorinya, sosok Miku yang masih ada dalam dirinya. Saat Miku ulang tahun, menerima kadonya. Sosok yang manis itu, sosok yang berkilau itu. Senyumannya, wajahnya, rambutnya, suaranya.

Ia tidak ingin melupakan Miku.

Ia takut waktu akan mengikis Miku dari dalam dirinya.

Namun, ia tahu, waktu akan lebih cepat membunuhnya dari pada menghapus ingatannya. Tak akan butuh waktu lama sampai ia tak bisa bergerak lagi.

Ia hanya ingin sekali bisa melihat Miku, bukan orangnya, fotonya pun cukup. Mendengar lagunya, dari kejauhan pun cukup.

Hatinya terasa kering tanpa sosok gadis berambut teal itu.

Ia butuh Miku seperti ia butuh charge energi. Apa sudah tidak mungkin lagi?

Mikuo terkejut saat ia mendengar bunyi sobek dan patah besi, kemudian ia ambruk ke lantai, kardus yang ia bawa terjatuh dan isinya berhamburan. Ia menatap kakinya yang putus.

Sudah tidak mungkin lagi ya?

Sudah tidak mungkin lagi untuk bertemu Miku…

IoI

"Apa kau bisa berjalan?"

Mikuo menatap kakinya… apakah benda ini layak disebut kaki? Ia menatap mesin yang dipasang dibagian lutut kanannya yang sudah kehilangan kaki. Mesin berbentuk aneh, kotak dan di ujungnya terdapat roda.

Mikuo berusaha berjalan, namun ini lebih tepat disebut setengah meluncur.

Ia jadi… kelihatan seperti robot pekerja itu.

"Bagus, tampaknya kau bisa bekerja dengan baik, kau bisa kembali bekerja."

Mikuo pun diusir dari tempat reparasi, kembali ke ruang kerja.

Ia memandang kaki kanannya. Warna besi yang kontras sekali dengan warna kulitnya yang pucat.

Tapi, apa bedanya? Wajahnya yang rusak pun sudah tidak ditutupi perban lagi. Kulitnya pun banyak yang sobek di sana-sini, memperlihatkan isi mesin tubuhnya.

Apa ya reaksi Miku bila melihatnya sekaran? Pasti akan sangat ketakutan.

Mikuo berusaha terbiasa dengan kaki kanannya, ia meluncur dengan hati-hati dan belajar bagaimana berhenti.

Ia menatap tangan kirinya yang sedikit mati rasa dan tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

Apa tangannya nanti akan diubah dengan tangan besi berjari-jari tajam?

Seperti apa nanti tubuhnya?

Apakah meski tubuhnya nanti berubah, hatinya tetap sama?

Mikuo berusaha menghentikan pikiran negativenya dan kembali bekerja.

Ya, bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja. Ia hanya bisa melakukan itu sekarang.

Ia akan terus bekerja hingga ia rusak dan dibuang.

IoI

Sepasang mata teal menatap ke dua vocaloid yang asik dengan satu sama lain.

"Kadang aku iri deh…"

"Hm?" Sosok vocaloid dengan rambut berwarna biru menoleh ke sampingnya.

"Mereka itu enak ya, diciptakan berdua, memiliki satu sama lain," kata Miku. Matanya menatap Rin dan Len yang sedang asik bermain game berdua. Lebih tepatnya, Len memainkan game di laptopnya dan Rin di sebelahnya terus menunjuk dan memerintah Len. Keduanya tertawa gembira atau kadang bertengkar satu sama lain.

"Kita semua ini kan keluarga, jangan merasa begitu," kata Kaito, kemudian membelai kepala Miku.

Miku mendesah. Apa tak ada yang bisa mengerti pikirannya?

Ia kadang merasa hampa dan tidak lengkap. Ia seperti membutuhkan sesuatu, seseorang. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa.

"Ah, Mei-chan!" Kaito segera bangkit, begitu sosok vocaloid berambut coklat memasuki ruangan. Miku terkejut dan cemberut kakaknya itu meninggalkannya sendirian.

Dasar BaKaito, selalu saja mengutili Meiko.

Tidak peduli bagaimana Meiko kerap menghajar Kaito sampai kakinya patah sekali pun, vocaloid pria itu tetap tak jera dengannya.

Yah, wajar sih, kan mereka memang vocaloid paling tua di perusahaan ini, waktu yang mereka habiskan berdua lebih banyak.

Miku hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Kaito lagi-lagi dihajar Meiko, namun vocaloid itu bukannya menyingkir malah terus mengejar Meiko hingga keluar ruangan.

Iri deh…

Miku menggenggam tangan kirinya, dimana cincin teal masih melingkar di jarinya.

Sudah berbulan-bulan…

Apa pertemuannya dengan Rikuo hanya mimpi?

Ah, tapi cincin yang ia pakai betulan.

Kalau begitu, kemana perginya Rikuo? Ia sudah berusaha mencari bahkan sampai mencari data pegawai yang ada di Crypton, tapi ia tak menemukan nama Rikuo.

Kenapa? Apa Rikuo itu sebenarnya tidak ada? Apa ia cuma fans yang berbohong padanya?

Miku merasa terluka dan sedih. Ia bahkan tak mengerti kemana ia harus mencari jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang hadir di hatinya.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa, Rikuo sangat membekas di hatinya. Ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan sosok itu.

Meski kini memikirkan Rikuo hanya membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

Tapi, ia masih ingin bertemu dengannya.

Rikuo… apakah dirinya yang bisa mengisi kekosongan yang ia rasakan selama ini?

IoI

"Yosh, pemeriksaan sudah selesai. Silahkan berdiri lagi, Len-kun," kata seorang professor, pria paruh baya berambut hitam dengan tatapan yang lembut.

Len segera turun dari meja pemeriksaan, kabel-kabel yang terpasang pada tubuhnya segera terlepas secara otomatis.

"Terima kasih Hakase," katanya, ia kemudian memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"Kau tidak merasakan ada yang aneh kan? Misalnya mesin berdesing atau tubuhmu panas?" tanya professor yang lebih akrab dipanggil Hakase itu.

"Tidak Hakase, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Len sambil tersenyum riang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kau bisa pergi, pemeriksaan Rin pasti sudah selesai juga sekarang," kata Hakase, menaruh board yang ia pegang sedari tadi ke atas meja.

"Baiklah Hakase, terima kasih banyak," kata Len, ia membungkuk kemudian segera pergi.

Hakase tersenyum kemudian ia mendesah, ia berbalik ke mejanya dan melihat catatan pada boardnya.

"Ada apa lagi, Hakase?"

Hakase berbalik dan tersenyum melihat sosok professor wanita cantik menghampirinya.

"Kau juga jadi ikut-ikutan memanggilku Hakase," katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Profesor wanita itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hiroi-san, hanya…," kata-kata Hakase terputus, matanya menerawang jauh menembus dinding.

"Ya?" tanya professor wanita yang bermarga 'Hiroi' itu.

"Ternyata keajaiban itu memang tidak bisa terjadi terus menerus ya?" tanya Hakase. Hiroi segera menarik kursi, duduk tak jauh dari Hakase.

"Maksud Hakase?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Aku ini memang egois, entah kenapa aku menanamkan program seperti itu pada… ah…," Hakase berhenti bicara, ia memijit dahinya.

"Maksudmu 'program cinta' itu?" tanya Hiroi.

Hakase tersenyum tipis. "Ya, program itu. Program itu pertama kali kupasang pada Kaito, membuat bank suaranya rusak, membuatnya tak laku pada awalnya. Maka program itu kumodif lebih ringan dan berhasil, suaranya pun menjadi lebih baik. Kedua pada Len, kupikir Len itu adalah keajaiban. Dengan program berat seperti itu membebani hatinya, seharusnya bank suaranya rusak total tapi entah kenapa…"

"Entah kenapa ia tetap memiliki bank suara yang bagus?" lanjut Hiroi, Hakase mengangguk.

"Ya, memang kadang ada kerusakan tapi tak begitu berarti," tambah Hakase. Wajahnya masih terlihat muram.

"Maaf Hakase, saya ingin bertanya, mengapa anda menanamkan program seperti itu kepada vocaloid pria saja?" tanya Hiroi. Hakase sedikit terkejut kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Begini… meski memiliki bentuk hati yang sama, tapi apa yang kuprogramkan pada hati vocaloid wanita dan pria berbeda. Seperti yang kau tahu, banyak ahli mengatakan wanita memiliki perasaan lebih rumit dan dalam dibandingkan dengan pria, karena itulah aku membuat program pada wanita lebih rumit dan kompleks hingga aku tak perlu menambahkan 'program cinta' itu," jelas Hakase.

"Apa tanpa program itu, para vocaloid pria tidak bisa mencintai?" tanya Hiroi. Hakase tersenyum padanya, kagum dengan rasa penasaran professor muda itu.

"Bukan begitu, program itu memang sedikit berbeda. Jika pada vocaloid wanita, cinta bisa muncul tergantung bagaimana hati mereka maka program cinta yang kutanamkan pada vocaloid pria, lebih mirip seperti rasa obsesi dan protektif. Mereka akan 'memilih' seseorang dalam hidup mereka, seseorang yang berarti, dan mencintai mereka sepenuh hati. Program ini sangat kuat, hingga perasaan mereka tak bisa diubah," jelas Hakase lagi.

"Ternyata begitu…," gumam Hiroi.

"Tapi seperti yang kau tahu, Hiroi-san. Program cinta ini sangat berat, hingga… anak itu benar-benar kehilangan bank suaranya, aku sangat menyesal. Sejak itu, aku tidak akan memasang program ini pada vocaloid lagi," kata Hakase dengan wajah muram.

"Anak itu… maksudmu… Mikuo Hatsune?" tanya Hiroi, Hakase mengangguk lemah, matanya hanya menerawang jauh.

"Padahal aku ingin memberikan teman pada Miku, pasti berat menjadi diva seorang diri, pikirku begitu. Tak kusangka, Mikuo justru gagal karena program itu, aku sangat menyesal…," tambah Hakase.

Hiroid mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kenapa program itu tidak kau hapus dari Mikuo, Hakase?" tanya Hiroi.

Hakase menoleh pada Hiroi dan mendesah. "Kau tahu, hati vocaloid dirancang hampir mendekati manusia. Aku takut, tanpa adanya program cinta itu, hati Mikuo tidak bisa diprediksi dan dikendalikan. Bagaimana bila ia punya perasaan negative pada Miku? Bahkan menjadi musuhnya? Itu bisa saja terjadi, karena itu aku tidak bisa menghapus program itu."

Hiroi mengerti.

Begitu rupanya…

Semua memang benar, karena program itu. Pantas saja vocaloid gagal itu begitu memuja Miku lebih dari hidupnya sendiri. Bila program itu dicabut, maka ia akan menjadi sosok yang sama sekali berbeda.

Untunglah ia tidak menghapus program itu, bagaimana kalau vocaloid itu beserk dan membunuh Miku? Huh… dengan tubuh begitu sih, tidak mungkin. Tapi, lebih baik berjaga-jaga daripada terluka.

Yah, sudahlah. Ia tidak perlu memikirkan vocaloid gagal itu lagi. Ia hanya akan berkarat di ujung perusahaan ini tanpa ada satupun orang yang menyadarinya.

Tbc

* * *

><p>Kejam ya? Hiroi dan Hakase adalah karakter rekaan. Hakase itu kayak Masternya Vocaloid, karena aku gak bisa milih nama ya panggil Hakase aja lah. Hiroi dibuat untuk menutupi peran jahat, aku gak suka bashing character sih. Kasian… mending pake karakter rekaan sekalian, ok?<p>

Mau lanjut, review dong! Review!

Sekali lagi vote, mau happy end atau sad end?


End file.
